


The Accidental Husband

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Due South Fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasy/Fairy AU. For reasons that will be explored at this juncture Fraser becomes RayK's husband</p><p>AN: This is NOT a WIP, each already completed chapter will be posted each Monday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My very first multi-chaptered fic. Yay me!

****

Prologue

Eight year old Benton Fraser sat on the floor of his family cabin. Benton played with his tin royal guards. His favorite one, named Steve, stood guard in front of a block building. Someday, Benton was going to be a royal guard like his father and guard the queen. He would also help people.

Speaking of his father, Bob stood by a wash basin. He was cutting off his beard with a sharp knife. With each swipe of the blade more of Bob's face was revealed.

Bob hadn't shaved since Benton's mother died. Maybe his dad had lost himself and that's why he didn't shave.

****

Chapter One

Benton Fraser was no longer a boy, but he still helped people whenever he could.

"When he became a guard he dedicated his life to maintaining the right and helping people along with guarding the queen. When his father had been killed by an arrow, Fraser moved from the Northland to the Southland and for reasons that don't need exploring he stayed. Fairy queen Beth had her own guards, but Fraser still made it his mission to help people.

Now, Fraser was sitting in his office drinking a cup of tea. As the warm liquid touched his lips he thought of Victoria, her lips had been warm when they kissed even while her heart had been as icy as an ice flow. Even though he was sitting in a sun lit room that smelled of pine his thoughts were back at Fortitude Pass.

_Fraser waded through waist-deep snow. Heavy, wet flakes fell all around him, but he was focused on the figure in front of him. Victoria was the mistress of darkness and she certainly looked like it. Her long dress blew all around her as she moved, like tendrils of darkness._

_He had captured her and he was going to bring her to justice. They had been walking for hours and the storm was getting worse._

_They moved to a cave and huddled together. Fraser stood there for hours, the sweet scent of Victoria surrounded him. As the sky darkened outside she began to speak._

_Fraser gasped. Her voice was sweet and beautiful._

_When he put her fingers in his mouth he was struck by how sweet her skin tasted. They stayed in that cave for days as the wind howled like a wounded caribou. Once the storm ended they left the cave._

_Fraser almost let Victoria go, but in the end his sense of duty won out over his deep affection._

Fraser office door opened and he was startled out of his memories.

Constable Turnbull stood in the doorway.

'You have a message, sir,' Turnbull said as he handed Fraser an envelope.

Fraser took the envelope and inspected it. On the back was a red wax seal with a willow tree pressed into it. Fraser smiled. He hadn't heard from Ray in months. Ray had been assigned to King Jacob's royal guard and as Ray would say it was a full time job. He hoped Ray was well.

Fraser broke the seal and smiled again.

_'Hey, Benny._

_I'm getting hitched to Stella the star princess in a week and would like you to come._

_Your friend, Ray._

_P.S. Tell Dief not to eat all the wedding food. I paid good money for it.'_

Fraser sat the letter down. Leave it to Ray to get straight to the point. He knew Ray loved Stella, they seemed to be in love from the first meeting, it was good one of them had found love. Fraser thought he had found love with Victoria, but it was not to be. 

Dief barked from were he was laying under Fraser's desk.

'We're going to Ray and Stella's wedding.'

Dief barked.

'Of course there will be food, but Ray asked me to make sure you didn't eat it.'

'Food? I hope they have pemican,' Bob said as he appeared in front of Fraser. His father's sudden appearances used to startle Fraser, but now he used to it.

'Why would it matter to you? You're dead,' Fraser said to his father.

'Now, Son. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't enjoy a nice piece of pemican.'

What would you do? Stare at it?'

'Of course not. I'd smell it. You could at least meet a nice princess and have little princes and princesses.'

'Honesty, Dad. Your obsession with grandchildren has to stop.'

'I'm only looking out for the family name. Your uncle did tarnish it with his unhealthily love of cabbage.

Fraser sighed. He hoped both Bob and Dief behaved themselves at the wedding, but it wasn't looking promising.

Later that night, Fraser went to the town library. Outside, the building was made of rough-cut white stone. Inside, selves full of leather bound reached from floor to ceiling. The air smelled of dust.

Fraser stopped by the reference desk.

'Hello, Mort,' Fraser said.

'Ah, Benton. I have a new book on wildlife for you.'

'Thank you kindly, but I'm here for a book about fairies.'

Mort wrote down where the book was. It always amazed Fraser that Mort knew where every single book was. Although Fraser assumed it wasn't much different from is ability to know where every form in the Consulate was.

Fraser took down a book and made his way to one of the many green padded chairs that sat in the middle of the room. Lanterns that hung from metal chains cast a yellow glow around the room.

Fraser bathed deeply the smell of books and dust always reminded him of his grandparents. Not only had his grandfather had many chickens, but George and his wife had many books. As a boy, Fraser would spend hours reading about great heroes.

He settled back against the chair and opened the book and began to read about fairy weddings, it was the least he could do for Ray.  
***************

The fairy castle sat on top of a grassy hill. Every spring flowers would bloom and cover the hill in color. Butterflies with golden wings would flit from flower to flower. The castle itself was made of stone that were impregnated with crystals that sparkled in the sunlight. Sometimes Fraser would stand amongst the flowers and imagine he was back in the Northland.

When Fraser arrived at the castle with Dief they were ushered into a large room. Paintings of people in old-fashioned clothes hung on the walls and a thick red and yellow rug stretched from wall to wall. Dief jumped on to the wooden four post bed that was in the middle of the room.

Fraser was admiring a painting when it winked at him. He had heard about living paintings, but he had never seen one.

He was still looking at the painting when he heard the door open.

'Benny!' Ray said as he wrapped Fraser in a hug.

'Hello Ray.'

When they stopped hugging Fraser got his first good look at Ray. The last time he had seen Ray, Ray had looked tired and his wings drooped. Now, his eyes were bright and his wings were glossy. His orange and blue tunic looked new, but was very forward when it came to fashion.

Dief ran up to Ray.

'Easy there. I don't want wolf fur on my new threads,' Ray said as he ruffled Dief's fur.

Ray looked at Fraser. 'You look good Benny.'

'Thank you kindly. So do you.'

'Thanks. Stella makes me feel good. She also makes me dizzy.'

'Are you sure you don't just have an innerear infection?' Trying to keep a grin off his face.

Ray's eyes went wide. 'Did you just make a joke?'

'I'm sorry, Ray. I just couldn't resist.'

'Let's go, Mr. Comedian. Ma heard you were coming and made that mutton you like.'

Ray threw his arm around Fraser's shoulder and lead him out of the room.

The Vecchio house was large. Ma Vecchio took great pride in her flower garden in the front yard.

As Fraser looked around the long dinning room table full of food he thought he might not have someone who made him dizzy, but he did have a wonderful friend with a wonderful family.  
**************

The day of the wedding approached quickly. Fraser tried his best to be helpful. If the wedding didn't happen in time it would be a long wait until the next wedding. According to the book Fraser had read fairies could only marry once every four years during an eclipse.

On the day of the wedding the royal ship was covered with white and purple flowers. The wedding was to take place in the middle of the lake called Dragon.

The wedding party stood in the main-room of the ship. Fraser was wearing his parade tunic and Dief had had his fur brushed. Turnbull was already crying into his monogrammed handkerchief.

Doors opened wide and Stella entered. Her long blond hair seemed to glow with a light all its own and her white and gold dress shimmered.

After Stella entered the room a man fairy burst into the room and stumbled to his seat.

'Get rid of him,' Inspector Thatcher said to Fraser.

'Yes, Sir.' Even though his job was to guard the queen he was also in charge of the wedding.

Fraser walked up to the fairy. He could smell the stench of alcohol on the fairies breath.

'Sir. I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'

Most people, or fairies for that matter, back down when they saw Fraser red tunic, but the fairy stood up and drew himself up to full height, his wings fluttered. He was at tall as Fraser and stared into Fraser's eyes.

'Really? Really! You going to make me?'

'If I have to,' Fraser said.

'You better make me than.'

With that Fraser grabbed the fairy by his shoulder and lead him out of the room. The fairy struggled for several seconds, but once he seemed to realize that Fraser wouldn't let him go he stopped and let himself be lead. Fraser considered putting the fairy in an unused room on the ship, but he wasn't going to risk the fairy ruining the room or hurting himself. The only opinion was to take the fairy to shore.

Fraser didn't want to miss Ray's wedding, but duty came first.

He put the fairy in a dingy, got in and had it lowered over the side.

Fraser was rowing when he saw a dark sharp slice through the water and head straight for the dingy. Fraser braced himself and the fairy stood up. Before Fraser could do anything the shape rammed the dingy and the fairy fell over the side and disappeared below the water.

Without even thinking Fraser took a deep breath jumped in after him.

Cold water surrounded him. He looked around until he spotted the fairy struggling in the water. Too many bubbles escaped as the fairy panicked. He swam up to the fairy and pressed their lips together, blowing air into his lungs. He grabbed onto the fairy and swam upward.

Once they broke the surface Fraser saw that the fairy was glowing. 

'Oh, dear.'

'What?'

'You're glowing.'

The fairy looked at his hand. His eyes went wide.

'Oh, damn.'  
**********


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

_Not much is known about fairy weddings. What is known is that fairies must kiss in order to be married._

The water was cold and the fairy was heavy as Fraser swam, but he hardly noticed. He did however watch for the dark shape that had capsized their dingy. As he swam through the water the words he had read weeks ago ran through his head. Apparently buddy-breathing qualified as a kiss and they were married now. 

When they made it to shore the fairy sat on the bank. His black robe was soaked through and through and water ran off his drooping wings. He ran his fingers through his wet hair.

'This really sucks.'

'Indeed. Are you aware of how we become unmarried?'

'Yep but we have to wait until the next full moon.'

Oh, dear. The next full moon was a month away.

'Since we seem to be married for the foreseeable future perhaps it would be prudent if we introduced ourselves.'

'Prudent? What the underworld kind a word is prudent? You a librarian or something?' The fairy grinned.

'No, I'm not a librarian. I am Constable Benton Fraser of the queen's royal guard.'

'Oh yeah. I'm Ray.'

Fraser's eyes went wide. Ray was not a very common name, not nearly as common Remplestilskin for example, so the fact that he knew two Rays was quite the coincidence.

'That suprise you? What? You never met a Ray before?'

'Of course I have. My friend is Ray Vecchio. Perhaps you know of him.

Ray grimaced. 'Yeah, I know of him.'

Ray shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. The water must have given him a chill.

'Perhaps you should go home and get warm,' Fraser said.

'Only if you go with me.'

Fraser licked his lips. He was confused. He had thought he and Ray would part company until the next full moon.

'You don't get it do you?' Well, let me spell it out for you. We are bonded now which means unless I want to spend the next month puking my guts outs where you go I go and where I go you go. We're a duet.'

Fraser helped Ray up and they walked.

It seemed like there was much Fraser didn't know about being married to a fairy, but he would learn.  
*********

Fraser stopped by his office. He wrote notes to Inspector Thatcher and Ray explaining he situation. Even as his pen slid across parchment he couldn't believe he was married to a fairy he didn't even know. He might be old-fanishioned, but he at least wanted to know the favorite color of the person he married.

He finished his notes and attached them to the legs of carrier owls. He watched as the owls flew towards the castle. The wedding party would be there.

'You wanna go to your house and get your stuff or do you want me to stay at your house,' Ray asked.

Fraser turned around to face Ray. 'I don't have a house I live in my office.'

Ray's eyes went comically wide. 'No way!'

'We can go to yor house if it makes you feel more comfortable.'

'Cool. Cool. Let's grab your stuff.'

Fraser collected his few things, sent an owl letter to Dief telling him where they were and they left.

The sun set painting the the sky in reds, oranges and yellows as Fraser and Ray came up to the boarding house that Ray lived in. The building was made of red brick. Flowers sat in white wooden boxes on the window sills.

As soon as they walked into the building Fraser caught the strong scent of lilac. They walked up creaking stairs and made their way to Ray's apartment.

Fraser looked around and was shocked by the chaos. The wood floor was covered with dirty robes, and papers. Cobwebs filled the corners of every wall.

A pile of robes moved and a turtle the size of a small pig appeared from under the robes.

'Hello,' Fraser said to the turtle.

'That's my girl, Pearl,' Ray said.

'It's nice to meet you.'

'It's nice to meet you to,' Pearl said.

Fraser was about to put his stuff down when there was a knock at Ray's door.

Ray Vecchio and Dief entered the room. Ray was glowing.

'Oh wow! You really did marry some guy. You gonna be all right?'

'I'll be fine, Ray.'

Fraser heard Ray gasped, but Ray Vecchio didn't seem to notice.

'Okay. I got to get back to Stella, but if you need anything you'll let me know right?'

'Of course.'

'Do you want to come to the castle? I know the bond means you cant be apart, but, you don't know anything about this guy.'

'Hey! I'm not going to do anything to him, Vecchio!' Ray yelled as he stepped forward, his fists clenched.

'I'm fine. If I need anything I'll be sure to let you know,' Fraser said trying to defuse the situation. The last thing he wanted was for Ray and Ray to come to blows.

'Okay, Benny. I'll see you later.'

Ray Vecchio left.

'Can you believe that guy?' Ray said as he turned around to look at Fraser. He was frowning.

'Ray was just looking out for my welfare. There was no need to be so upset. He was right I don't know anything about you.'

'What you wanna know?'

Fraser thought about it. There were so many things he wanted to know, but there was one thing he wanted to above all else.

'What's your favorite color?'

'I like black.' 

'I like red. Is there anything you want to know about me?'

'What's up with the wolf. He your familiar or something?'

'No, he's just my companion.'

Dief barked from where he was sitting next to Ray. He seemed to be transfixed by Ray's blond hair.

'Dief would like you to know that he considers me his familiar.'

'Good to know. You wanna go to bed.'

'Of course it has been a very tiring day.'

Ray and Fraser walked into Ray's bedroom. Dief followed them. Like the rest of the apartment the room was disheveled. A large bed sat up against one wall. Blankets sat on the bed like a nest of wool. Dief jumped on the bed and laid down.

Ray pulled off his robe and Fraser closed his eyes to give him some privacy. Fraser heard a rustle of cloth. Once he opened his eyes Ray was wearing just a pair of underwear.

Fraser's eyes moved on their own accord down pale Ray's chest, past his flat stomach to Ray thick legs.

'You ready for bed?'

Fraser shook his head, he didn't trust himself to speak.

He quickly dropped his things and removed his tunic.

'Come on, Dief-Buddy. Off the bed.'

Dief jumped off the bed and left the room.

'Don't even think about trying to eat my turtle!' Ray yelled after Dief.

Ray turned off all the lanterns that were around the room and the room was bathed in darkness. Ray and Fraser moved to his bed and laid down. Fraser laid on his back and Ray laid on his side facing the wall. Almost as if he wanted to stay as far away from Fraser as possible.

Fraser lay in the darkness and thought about Ray. It wasn't so unbelivable that he was infatuated with Ray after one day, he had fallen in love with Victoria after hearing her voice after all. Perhaps infatuation was part of the spell. He would have to remember to ask Ray in the morning.  
************  
Fraser awoke to find Ray laying on his chest. Ray must have rolled over sometime in the night. It was all Fraser could do not to bring his arm up and touch Ray's wing. Ray was no longer glowing.

In the early morning light the membrane that made up Ray's wings took on a yellowish hue. The color swirled like oil mixed with water.

Suddenly Ray woke up. He grumbled and grimaced.

'I really married you yesterday didn't I? I thought I dreamed that.'

'You did indeed. Marry me I mean Are you all right?' Fraser asked.

'Nah. I've got one underworld of a hangover. It feels like my stomach's being tried in a knot. I'm lucky I didn't get sick last night.'

'Is there anything I can do?'

'Nah. Can we just lay here for a while?'

'Of course.'

Fraser assumed Ray would move his head, but he didn't. He didn't have any experience laying with another man, but being so close was strangely intimate. Maybe that was just Ray's personality or maybe it was even the bond.

They lay for several minutes. 

Suddenly, Ray got up and bolted for the bathroom. Fraser heard the sound of Ray vomiting.

Fraser walked into the bathroom and saw Ray on the floor hugging his toilet.

'Could you help me to the couch?' Ray asked as he wiped his mouth.

Fraser helped Ray up and lead him to the couch. Ray laid down and closed his eyes. Fraser stood there not knowing what to do. He couldn't leave Ray even if he wanted to.

'Would you like anything?

'Could you get me a bucket in case I puke again?'

Fraser walked into Ray's small kitchen amd looked around. Like the rest of the apartment it was in disarray. The counters were covered with papers and there was a sink full of dirty dishes. Strange red fruits hung from a window.

As Fraser was looking under the sink for a bucket he heard Bob say,

'Well, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into.'

Fraser found a bucket and stood up. 'It's not as if I married Ray on purpose.'

'Of course. Just remember two very important things. One, a marriage is like a partnership and I forget what the second thing is.'

'I'll try to remember that.'

Fraser went back to the living-room. Ray was still on the couch laying on his side. Dief was curled up next to him. Ray's hand ran through Dief's fur and Dief looked pleased with himself.

'Here's your bucket.'

'Thanks. Who were you talking to in the kitchen?'

Fraser reached up to pull the collie of his tunic until he remembered he wasn't wearing one. Even though they were married, Fraser wasn't sure how Ray would react to a ghost. He decided to change to subject.

'Would you mind if I cleaned up you apartment?'

'Sure. Sure. Knock yourself out. Me and Dief will just hang here.'

Dief barked in agreement and seemed to snuggle closer to Ray.  
*********  
Fraser had his arms in warm soapy water. He had spent most of the day cleaning and it gave him time to think about things. There was still much he didn't know about Ray and he had made a list of all the things he wanted to know. If marriage was like a partnership than it would be good to know his partner. He just didn't know how to start, he couldn't very well barrage Ray with questions.

Fraser finished the dishes and went back to living room. It was about time to strengthen his bond with Ray. Apparently they could be apart as long as it wasn't for very long.

He walked up to the couch and placed his hand on Ray's cheek. 

Ray opened his eyes. 'Hey.'

'Hello. How are you feeling?'

'Much better. I'm starving.'

Fraser was struck with an idea. Ray Vecchio always talked about himself when they went out to eat. 'Ray would you like to go to dinner with me?'

Ray grinned. 'Sure.'  
*************  
Later that night, Ray and Fraser returned to Ray's apartment. Fraser plan had worked better than he had expected. Ray had talked at length about his life while he ate an extraordinary amount of food. Ray's openess made Fraser want to be open as well, but there was some things that just couldn't be done. 

Fraser took all the information and filed it away in his brain. Ray was very close to his parents. He was an only child. He had never been married before.

They walked into Ray's bedroom. Ray removed his robe and Fraser removed his tunic. They laid down on Ray's bed. Ray rested his head on Fraser's chest.

'Is it okay if I lay on you?' Ray asked in the darkness.

'It's okay. Ray can I ask you something?'

'Sure.'

'Does our bond mean that I become infatuated with you?'

'Nah it doesn't work let that. What is it? You find me attractive or something?'

Maybe it was darkness or the fact that Ray was so open, but Fraser felt the need to admit something.

'I do.'

All Fraser heard was Ray snoring. Perhaps it was for the best that Ray hadn't heard that admission.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

_Snow fell as Fraser ran to a train. The train slowly gathering speed. As Fraser ran all he could think about was Victoria. He felt bad about leaving Dief and he didn't even want to think about Ray. All he could think was Victoria. Her darkness might very well consume him and he couldn't bring himself to care._

_Fraser jumped onto the train just as pain exploded from his back. Victoria let him go and he fell backward. the shock in her eyes said more than any words. He lay on cold ground and repeated the words Victoria had said all those years ago._

Fraser startled awake. The room was still dark and quite, but the sounds of the train rang through his ears. If he concentrated he could still feel the snowflakes that fell on his face.

'You okay?' Ray said from where he had head on Fraser chest.

'I'm fine. Go back to sleep.'

'You sure? Talking about it might help.'

'It's fine.'

Fraser thought about telling Ray about his dream, but he didn't know how to explain it all to Ray. He wasn't just afraid of Victoria's darkness, but afraid of losing himself in general. While he was almost certain Ray didn't have darkness losing himself was still a concern. They had only known each other for a few days after all.

Fraser lay still until the sun rose filling the room with light.

Ray lifted his head. His hair was even moe spiky than usual. 'You wanna get up?'

'Of course.'

They got off the bed and Ray stretched, his back bowed, his wings opened and turned golden as the sunlight hit them. It was all Fraser could do not to look away.

They walked through the apartment. Died was on Ray couch and Pearl the turtle was laying on top of Dief.

'Good morning, Pearl. How are you today?' Fraser asked.

'You know she can't answer you, right?' Ray asked.

'Of course she can. You just don't believe hard enough.' Fraser said only partly joking.

'Hardy, ha ha very funny,' Ray said as he made his way to the kitchen.

'I think your humor is lost on him,' Pearl said.

'Indeed.'

'To answer your question, I'm good today. Dief makes a lovely mattress.'

'That's wonderful. I'm glad you are such fast friends.'

'Me too. I've never been friends with a wolf before. Does he really hunt things?'

'Only if they're baked goods.'

Dief lifted his head and grumbled.

Fraser chose to ignore him.

Fraser made his way to the kitchen. Ray was making breakfast by mixing sugar with oats and pouring the mixture into a bowl. He poured more oats into a second bowl and sat both bowls on the counter. Fraser picked up his bowl. As he chewed on his plain oats he also chewed on a question.

'Do you think we could go to my workplace today?' Fraser asked.

'Sure. Maybe tomorrow we could go to my workplace?'

'Of course. What do you do for a living?'

'If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise,' Ray said with a wink.

As Fraser ate his breakfast he was looking forward to work. Perhaps if he threw himself into work he would be able to push aside his feeling for Ray.  
*************

Fraser sat at his desk and tried for the third time to write a note. If he had thought work would help distract him from his feelings for Ray he was sadly mstaken. Ray hadn't stopped moving since they arrived and Fraser hadn't stopped watching him. Ray turned and spun. His wings moved and caught the light. Someimes he would even shadow box. Each punch was fast and smooth.

Now, he seemed to be dancing with Dief.

Inspector Thatcher stopped in front of Fraser's office. 'Constable Fraser, may I speak to you?'

'Of course,' Fraser said. He remained seated at his desk.

'Outside, Constable.'

'Of course.'

Fraser stepped out side of his office.

'I have heard rumors that there may be an attempt of Queen Beth's life. It would be wise if you reported any strange persons to me.'

'Understood,' Fraser said as Inspector Thatcher left.

Fraser returned to his office.

'What as that about?' Ray asked.

'I'm not at liberty to talk about it.'

'Oh. Royal guard business, I get it.' 

Fraser tried to write more, but Ray kept moving.

'Hey, what's up?' Ray asked.

'I seem to be having trouble concentrating.'

'Maybe you just need some lunch.'

With that Fraser's stomach growled.

'How did you know?'

Ray shrugged. 'I had a hunch.'

'You have hunches?'

'Yep, it's pretty much all I have.'

Fraser stood up and they left to go have lunch.  
***************  
Fraser helped an elderly woman across the street. She stayed close to him and her hand grabbed his backside.

'Thank you, dear.' the woman said.

'Your very welcome.'

'Did you really have to do that?' Ray asked as Fraser join him on the other side of the road.

'Of course. It takes only a moment to be helpful.'

They walked to the tavern. The tavern was made of brick and wood. A wooden sign with a purple dragon stood outside it. When Ray and Fraser walked in Ray was greeted by several people. Even the barmaid seemed to know Ray.

After lunch, they walked through the town. Ray stopped at an apple stand. A small boy was eyeing the apples and licking his lips.

'Hey, Willie. I hope you're not thinking about stealing one of those apples.'

'Ah come on, Ray. I'm hungry. They'll never miss one.'

'I bet they will. How would you like it if someone stole an apple from you.'

'I guess your right. I'm still hungry though.'

Ray paid for three apples. He tossed one at Willie.

'Thanks Ray,' Wilie said.

'Don't mention it.'

'Who the guy in the red tunic?'

'I'm Constable Benton Fraser. I'm Ray's husband.'

'Really? That's cool. What's your dog's name?'

'That's Dief and he's a wolf,' Ray said.

Dief went up to Willie and licked his face. Willie let Dief lick him and then he left while waving at them. Fraser waved back.

'That was very nice of you, Ray.'

'Don't mention it. Someone's got to look out for him.'

As they walked home Fraser thought about Ray. Everything Fraser learned about him only deepened Fraser's feelings. He just hoped his feelings didn't mean he was losing himself.  
**************

The next morning Fraser lay in bed with Ray. Fraser had always thought that laying in bed someone would be awkward, he had only had one night with Victoria and when he woke up she was gone, but laying with Ray was comforable. Ray was so warm and his hair tickled Fraser chest.

Ray opened his eyes. 'We still going to where I work today. '

'Of course.'

Fraser and Ray got up and petpared for he day. As Fraser put on his tunic he felt a twinge in his back. He decided to ignore it. Fraser had spent most of the night trying to figure out where Ray worked. Dief had suggested that Rat worked at a bakery, but that might have been Dief's wishful thinking.

They left Ray's apartment and made their way through the town until they came to The Circle Theater. It was a large round building made of wood. Outside, there sat a large fountain with a fairy in a flowing dress standing in the middle of it.

'You're an actor?' Fraser asked as he looked up at the theater. He always wondered what the inside looked like, but he had never had occasion to attend the theater.

'Not exactly. Come on you'll see.'

As they walked into the theater Fraser tried to take in all the sights and sounds. A rich red carpet stretched across the room. Frescoes of different historical scenes covered the walls. Actors in various states of undress milled around a large wooden stage.

His grandmother always said theaters were dens of depravity, but all Fraser saw were people practicing their craft.

Ray walked up to the stage and a stunning fairy jumped into his arms. Her blue cotton dress complamented her dark skin. Ray picked her up and spun her around, her dark curls swirled around her face.

'I bet you missed me?' Ray asked as her set her down. They were both smiling.

'Always, Ray. Always. Who this?' she asked as she noticed Fraser.

'I'm Benton Fraser. Who might you be?'

'Elaine, Ray's dance partner.'

Suddenly Ray's never ending movements made perfect sense.

'How do you know Ray?' Elaine asked.

'He's my husband,' Ray said.

Her eyes went wide. 'I... I don't know what to say.'

Elaine was about to say something else when a man called out to Ray. Fraser turned around and was surprise to see a man that looked so much like Ray that they could have been brothers. It must have been the spiky blond hair.

The man walked up to Ray and Fraser caught a slight fishy smell as he past.

'How my best sky dancer doing?' he said as he patted Ray cheek. Fraser felt a twinge jealousy of Sam and the openness of his affactions.

'Great. Greatness. Fraser this is Sam Franklin my choreographer. Sam this Fraser my husband.'

Sam turned and held out his hand. Fraser shook it. They released hands.

'So you're Ray's husband?' Sam said.

'It would seem so.'

'Ray, we'll talk later.' Elaine said.

'Okay,' Ray said to Elaine.

'Come on, Fraser I'll show you around.'

As Ray showed Fraser around the twinge in Fraser's back became more intense. By the time they returned home Fraser could hardly walk. Fraser sat down on Ray's couch and hoped the pain would go away.

'What's up?' Ray asked.

'I'm fine.'

'Come on, Fraser. I can see your not fine. You better tell or I'll keep pestering you till you tell me.'

Fraser sighed. He had no doubt that Ray would indeed keep asking him what was wrong.

'I have back pain.'

'Oh well, why didn't you say so I could give a back rub if you want.'

'You don't have to touble yourself.'

Ray ran his fingers through his hair. 'Jeeze, Fraser it's no problem. I don't want you hurting.'

'Okay. How shall we start?'

You can start by taking off your tunic. You need help?'

Fraser removed his tunic and waited for Ray's next instruction.

'Now lay on your stomach?'

Fraser did as he was told. He buried his nose in a couch cusion and caught Dief and Pearl's scent.

Fraser gasped when he felt Ray's hand on his back. Ray's fingers were warm as the moved over tight muscles.

Ray let out a long whistle.

'That's a nasty scar you got there, Benton-Buddy. How'd you get it?'

Fraser thought about giving Ray the short answer, but he decided against it. If Ray could be open than so could he.

'I fell in love and made a horrible decision because of it.'

Ray's hands stopped moving. 'Oh.'

'Does that surprise you?'

'Nah. It's just... It's just I know how that is.'

'You do.'

Ray's fingers started to move again.'Yeah. Did you learn from your mistake?'

'I learned not to lose myself.'

'How'd you do that?'

'I don't fall in love. At least I try not to.'

'That's kinda sad.'

'You think so.'

'Yep. I mean just because you lost yourself once doesn't mean it will happen again.'

'That's very profound.'

'Thanks. How's your back feel.'

Fraser stretched and he felt better than he had in a long time. In more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

****

Chapter Four

Fraser lay in bed. The night was dark and quite. Ray's head rested on Fraser's chest. Fraser and Ray have been married for a week. Time had past and their bond had weakened to the point where Ray could spent a substantial amount of time away from Fraser without ill effects as long as he stayed within a close distance.

Fraser smiled as he thought about the days they had spent together. They had spent their time between Fraser's office and the theater. Fraser looked forward to their time at the theater. He could watch Ray dance to his heart's content.

Fraser brought his hand up and placed it on Ray's shoulder. Ray made a happy noise.

Even though Fraser had come to terms with his feeling for Ray, he still didn't know how to tell Ray. Talking about feelings was not something Frasers did.  
**************

Fraser and Ray had been had been married for one week and one day when Fraser saw Ray sky dance.

Fraser was sitting in a darkened theater. His eyes were fixed on the stage. The stage was illuminated by hundreds of glowing candles. Ray and Elaine were in the middle it. Ray costume was green and form fitting. His limbs moved to the music of of drums and harps. Candle light caressed his skin. Elaine's dark blue dress flowed as Ray spun her around the stage.

Fraser tapped with the beat of drums. The beat became faster and faster.

The drums stopped and only the sounds of harps could be heard. As the show progressed Ray's wings flapped and his feet came off the floor. He held Elaine close and they danced on air.

Their bodies moved as one.

Fraser was so transfixed that he hardly noticed when the lights came back on. All around him people clapped. Ray and Elaine bowed.  
************

Fraser was in Ray's dressing room. Ray walked in still dressed in his green costume.

'Did I do good tonight?' Ray asked with a grin.

'Oh yes. You and Elaine were resplendent.'

'Resplendent? Does that mean awesome?'

'It does. As you would say, you were greatness.'

Ray laughed and Fraser felt himself grin.

Ray moved close until Fraser could smell his sweat. Ray moved forward and brushed his lips against Fraser.

So many thoughts raced through Fraser head that he could move.

Ray broke the kiss, his eyes were wide. 'Oh, damn. I'm sorry... I,' Ray stuttered.

Fraser was still standing there as Ray ran out of the door.  
****************

Fraser stood in Ray's apartment. After Ray had left his dressing room Fraser had searched for him, but to no avail. Even Dief couldn't find him. Ray had been gone for half an hour. Fraser was thinking about make a cup of tea when he heard the door open.

'Hey,' Ray said from the doorway. 'Listen I've been thinking...'

Ray walked into the apartment and shut the door behind him. 'I don't know how to say this but...

Ray was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

Ray opened the door and was met by a group of fairy guards. Their bows were drawn.

'Ray, put your hands up and turned around,' Ray Vecchio said. 'You are being arrested for trying to kill the queen.'

Ray's eyes went wide. He put his hands up and turned around. A guard wrapped a rope around Ray's hands and lead him away.

For the second time that night Fraser was stunned.  
**************

Fraser walked down the stone steps to the dungeon. The air was thick with the stench of mold.

Fraser walked past cells until he came to Ray's. Ray stood in front of the bars.

'Hey, Fraser.'

'Hello, Ray.'

Ray ran his fingers through his hair. 'I didn't do this.'

'I know.'

'You sound so sure. I mean everyone thinks I did this, but not you. Why?'

'I know you.'

'Thanks. What do we do now?'

'I think Benny should take a look at the case,' Ray Vecchio said from the shadows.

'Really? What's up, Vecchio?' Ray asked.

'If Benny says you didn't do this than you didn't so this.'

'Thank you, Ray,' Fraser said.

'No problem. You're bonded with Ray right? Did you guys stay together last night? That would make my job easier.'

'Oh, dear. Ray left for half an hour.'

'Crap. Okay I've got another idea.Come on, I'll take you to the throne room.'

'I'll be back as soon as possible,' Fraser said to Ray.

'Sure. Sure. Just hurry.'

'Dief stay with Ray.'

Died barked and laid down in front of Ray's cells.

As Ray and Fraser walked out of the dungeon he didn't know what he would find, but he knew he would find proof of Ray's innocence. He just had to.  
********************

Fraser looked around the throne room. Pillers made of marble and gold stood like guardians. Emerald and jade thrones stood off to one side.

'Show me exactly what happened, Fraser asked.

Ray went over to the throne and sat down. 'The queen was here. She felt a knife slice through her chest.'

'Where were the guards?'

'They were outside and came running when they heard the queen yell.'

'Ah, I see. Did the queen see who attacked her?'

Ray shook his head. 'Nope, according to her it all happened so fast.'

If No one saw the assassin how do you know it was Ray?'

Ray pointed to a painting.

Fraser went over to the painting of an older woman with a small dog on her lap.

'Hello,' Fraser said.

'Hello,' the woman said.

'You saw who tried to kill the queen?'

'I did.'

'What exactly did you see?'

'I saw a man with blond hair stab the queen and then he disappeared.'

'Disappeared? How so?'

'I'm not exactly sure I didn't have my glasses on.'

'Ah, did you see a fairy or a human?'

'A fairy I think. Like I said I didn't have my glasses on.'

Fraser went over to the throne and looked around. He pushed back a curtain near the back of the throne. A leaking pipe left a puddle of water on the floor. Near the puddle Fraser found a scale. It was cream colored and as he held it up to the light it seemed to shimmer.

'What is it?' Fraser asked no one in particular.

'It looks like a mermaid scale to me,' Bob said as he appeared by Fraser.

'How would you know that?, Fraser asked his dad.

'How would I know what?' Ray asked as he came up behind Fraser.

'My partner Buck was a mermaid. Even when he was on land he still had scales on his feet. Those feet stank worse than a dead caribou,' Bob said as Fraser talked to Ray

'Whatcha got there, Benny?' Ray asked as he saw the scale.

'I think I found a mermaid,' Fraser said as an idea began to form. In his mind.

'You're saying a mermaid tried to kill the queen. That's great, but how do you prove it.'

'I have an idea, but I'll need your help, but first we must get back to Ray.'  
****************

Fraser ran down the steps to the dungeon he had been away from Ray for over an hour. There had been an overturned apple cart in the middle of the town and it had taken him much to long to even walk to the dungeon.

Ray Vecchio opened the cell and Fraser ran over to Ray.

Ray and Dief were laying on the floor of the cell.

Dief lifted his head and whimpered.

Fraser leaned down and put his hand on Ray's cheek. His skin was pale and clammy.

Ray opened his eyes and smiled. 'Hey,' he said weakly.

'Hello, Ray.'

'Did you get me out of here?'

'Not yet you just have to wait a little bit longer.'

'Okay. Okay. I know you won't let me down.'

'Thank you, kindly.'

'Don't mention it. I know you.'

Fraser sat with Ray for several long moments. He didn't want to leave, but there was work to do to prove his theory.  
****************  
Fraser stood on the stage in The Circle theater. There were many people around the stage, Elaine had done a wonderful job of gathering everyone together, but the most important person was standing in the back.

Fraser rose his voice and started to talk. 'As many of you may know Ray has been accused of trying to kill the queen. I have evidence that will prove his innocence, but first I must ask you all to remove your shoes.'

'How will that set Ray free, Sam Franklin asked from the back of the room.

'It is quite simple. A living painting in the throne room said that a mermaid attacked the queen and fled through the water in a leaking pipe. Whoever has scales on their feet is the mermaid.'

'This is ridiculous,' Sam said as he turned to leave. As he opened the door Ray Vecchio stood in front of him surrounded by royal guard.

'You better do what he says.'   
**************

Fraser, Ray Vecchio and Sam walked down the dungeon. Sam had confessed and now it was time to free Ray.

'Hey, what's going on?' Ray asked as Fraser came up to his cell.

'You've been exonerated.'

'Greatness! Get me outta here.'

Ray Vecchio opened Ray's cell.

'Thanks, Vecchio,' Ray said.

'Don't mention it.'

Ray noticed Sam. 'Hey, Sam. Here to see me?'

'Not exactly,' Sam said as he lifted his hands that were tied with rope.

Ray's eyes went wide. 'You did it? Why?'

'I needed the money. I never meant for you to take the fall,' Sam said. He came up to Ray and touched Ray's cheek.

Sam was put in his cell.

'Hey, Vecchio. Sorry about being such a jerk when we met,' Ray said as they walked up the stairs.

'It's okay. Any husband of Benny's is a friend of mine.' Ray Vecchio put his arm around Ray's shoulder.

'You happy with Stella?'

'You know it.'

Fraser and Ray walked home. Ray's steps were light, he danced around with Dief.

Once they arrived home Ray punched the air.

'Can you believe it? Can you believe it? I always knew we were a duet.'

'Indeed.'

Ray stopped moving. 'Listen Fraser there's something I got to tell you. I like you... I mean really like.'

Fraser was stunned. Ray couldn't possible be saying what he hoped Ray was saying.

'I like you as well, Ray.'

Ray ran his fingers through his hair. 'No. No. That's not what I meant. I lo... Damn I'm not to good at this. Do you know what I'm trying to say?'

'I think so. Why are you so concerned with admitting your feelings?'

'I was in love with Stella, but I was too chicken shit to tell her and it's too late. I didn't want to do that again. It's okay if you don't like me the way I like you.'

Fraser didn't know what to say. He moved over to Ray and kissed him. Ray's lips were chapped and after several moments Ray kissed back. Ray moved his hands up to Fraser's hair and Fraser grabbed onto Ray's shoulders. Maybe they didn't have to say anything after all.

****

Epilogue

Fraser lay in bed. Ray's head lay on his chest. Fraser smiled as Ray made happy noises in his sleep. Ray was nude and warm.

Even though they had been married for a month, Fraser was still uncomfortable with physical affection. He still tried though. He brought up his hand and stroked Ray's wing. The membrane was warm and smooth.

Tonight they would break their bond. Fraser didn't know what the next four years would bring, but he knew the next time he would marry Ray it would be because they wanted to marry, not because they had to be married.


End file.
